The Thrill of the Hunt
by Homegrl aka Amanda
Summary: LEMON. One-Shot. Jasper's primal instincts take over one day while hunting with Alice. Pre-Twilight. RxR


So this is my first lemon. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all...but I wish I had Carlisle's money.**

_Summary: One-shot. Jasper and Alice, our favorite couple, having some hot vampire action in the woods after a hunting trip. This takes place before Twilight, little bit after they join the Cullens._

This story is dedicated to my wonderful cousin Patastic for bugging me to write a lemon for the longest time and for the title. Hope you are satisfied girl.

* * *

_**The Thrill of the Hunt**_

Jasper was zipping between trees on the trail of an elk up ahead. Alice was running ahead of him. They spotted the animal with another drinking at the river. The one was easy to catch. Alice got it in no time and they both drank from the carcass enjoying the savoring sweet taste as their thirsts were quenched.

When they were done with that one, they went after the elk that ran away. It wasn't hard to catch at all. Jasper pounced on its back with the grace of a lion and snapped the animal's neck. The creature buckled to the ground. Dead at his feet. Alice always loved to watch him hunt. His style. His grace. His animalistic nature, which is usually confined, let loose.

This was their first hunt after joining the Cullen's clan. He was still new to the "vegetarian" diet. They've had some attempts before. And some slip ups. Jasper wanted to be a better man for Alice, and if this was the way, then he could live with that for the rest of time.

He bit into the animal, drank his share and allowed Alice to finish the rest. He watched her as she drained the animal of its life essence.

He loved the way she looked at that moment. He rarely got to see her drink. Even when they did hunt together, they would go their separate ways, having a different preference in wildlife, and meet up later. Alice liked the deer, whereas Jasper preferred the mountain lions.

Alice finished up and stood, her eyes a bright gold color now. Her short dark hair tousled by the run.

She smoothed out her blue dress, Jasper looking over her in the process. The dress was form fitting, showing her narrow waist and the skirt spreading down to her knees. It showed off her womanly curves; the swells of her breasts peeking over the top of her bodice that begged to be touched…kissed…licked.

Jasper didn't know if it was the blood of the elk inside him, but something was stirring up. And it was causing him to lose control of his desires…for Alice.

When she was done fixing herself, she smiled up at Jasper, fiddling with her necklace.

A low growl erupted from Jasper's throat. Something was stirring alright, on the brink of boiling over. Something that has been simmering since he seen her pounce on that elk and drain it dry.

He smirked at his love before him and idea forming. Subtly, he sent her ripples lust and arousal.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was doing. _Surely he's not doing what I thin-. _Her thoughts were cut off when he reached her and brought her up for a searing kiss. He was gripping her arms in his, the intensity spreading through their entire bodies.

Jasper finally released her when she whimpered in his mouth, but he wasn't quite done with her yet.

Alice backed up against the tree with Jasper slowly stalking towards her. Her back hit and her hands pressed against the bark, her breathing heavy from the arousal and love Jasper was sending her way.

He then trapped her, both arms on either side of her.

She looked into his amber eyes, darkened with lust.

"Jazz…" She trailed off, Jasper grasping her wrists and pinning them over her heads. He held them with one hand while the other rested against the tree.

She knew what was about to happen. They never did such a private, intimate act in public before. She was worried that someone might catch them. But at the same time too into the moment to care. _But how embarrassing would that be if we were caught?_ She wondered. Especially with the new family they just became a part of. "What if…what if someone hears?" She gasped.

"Let them hear." Jasper kissed her along the jaw line. He made his way from her cheek to her throat and back on the opposite side; which caused a moan to escape her lips.

At this he grabbed her hips and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and he continued kissing her.

"You taste so good." He said, tracing the skin above Alice's dress. Before Alice could respond, he crushed his lips down on hers. Her response was wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself tightly against him. She desperately needed to feel him against her. She grinded her hips acknowledging how much she needed him. Jasper groaned at this and began roving his hands all over her body.

His hands ended on her ass and squeezed. Alice yelped into his mouth. She unwrapped her arms and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. When she undid all of them, she moved her hands all over him, from his strong shoulders, down his well defined chest, to his rock hard abs.

She released his lips and started trailing kisses from his face to his chest, kissing all his scars along the way. She loved his scars; it's what attracted her to him in the first place. It's what defined him, made him unique. Each one had its own story to tell of all the places he's been and things he's seen.

She raked her hands through his thick curls and pulled him to her mouth once more. Engulfing him, trying to get as much out of him as possible.

Jasper groaned and cupped her breasts. Kneading, massaging them which caused Alice to wrap herself tighter around him pressing against his hardness.

After his assault, he went to the hem of her dress and pushed the skirt up. With one hand snaked around her waist, the other went to the band of her lacy underwear. He ripped off the offending material causing Alice to gasp loudly and throw her head back against the tree. Jasper started sucking the sensitive spot on her neck while he guided his hand up her thigh to her most sensitive place.

He felt her moan against his lips and smirked. "You're so ready for me, aren't you darlin'?" He whispered in that southern drawl he knew she loved so much.

Alice was rocking her hips again against his hand. "Yes...Jazz…Please?"

He couldn't deny his lady what she wanted.

He plunged his fingers inside her, amazed at how hot and wet she was for him. Alice cried out his name as she dug her fingers in his shoulders. He continued loving the feel of her. She was bucking with his hand, on the brink of satisfaction.

He wanted more. He removed his hand, Alice whimpering at the loss of contact, and started yanking at her dress. He pulled the straps off her shoulders and down her arm to reveal a pink bra. The dress now bunched at her waist.

He kissed his way from her collarbone to the material and licked the swell of flesh just above it. Alice sucked in a breath as the air hit the moisture from his tongue. Using one hand to balance on his shoulder, the other went to unclasp her bra from behind. Her bra fell to the ground, her rosy nipples standing to attention, awaiting for Jasper.

She gasped when he took one breast in his mouth. His teeth scraping her sensitive nub, he returned his hand to her womanhood. His thumb rubbing her clit as his fingers entered.

He was driving Alice crazy. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him, all of him. Inside her. Now.

She fumbled with his pants. Undoing the button and zipper. She reached both hands inside, and grabbed a hold of him and squeezed.

"Oh, God…" He growled into her chest. Her hands were stroking him, moving faster, harder. His fingers matched her speed, pumping fervently. Alice was so close, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Jazz…" She pleaded her body whipping against his hand.

Jasper sent waves of pleasure over her, still thrusting his hand. She screamed out as her orgasm sent her over the edge. She bit her lips and rode it out. She was coming down from her high, her breathing coming in uneven pants.

She still held him in her hands and Jasper knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"I need to be inside you…now." He grunted. His fingers were still pumping inside her and he was sending her waves of arousal yet again.

"Yes… now. Oh God…now." She whispered, the buildup starting.

Jasper set her down to free himself from his pants.

Jasper picked up Alice once more, his hands resting on her ass. Her hands found their way in his hair. They looked into each other golden eyes.

He then drove into her with such force that the tree supporting them moved slightly. Her screams were muffled by his mouth.

He thrust into her. Hard, deep. Faster and faster. Desperately wanting more of her.

The animal inside him took over. Everything he knew was erased, his primal instinct taking over. Nothing mattered except for this one frantic desire. He bit into her neck.

When Alice came again- around him, through him- her bliss washed over him sending him over the edge as well. He came shortly after. His orgasm erupting through him.

They rode through it, allowing both of them to come down from cloud nine. Both stood completely still, panting and trying to steady their breaths.

Jasper slowly began to become aware of his surroundings. The sounds of water flowing in the distance. Birds chirping on nearby trees. A groundhog burying in its hole. Alice clutching to him, shaking.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed, her head resting against the tree.

He realized what just happened and began to apologize. "Shit, Alice. I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't… we shouldn't of…" he trailed off, still catching his breath.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. "Wha-" She panted. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't mean to. _Please_ forgive me? We shouldn't have…not out here." He couldn't explain himself. He felt ashamed to take his love out here like this. _She deserves so much better._ He thought.

Alice shook her head. "There's nothing to forgive. That- that was beyond amazing."

Jasper sighed and set Alice down. He picked up her bra with his pants and fixed himself. When he was finished he helped Alice with her dress. "We shouldn't have done this here. What if someone came…or heard. You deserve much more than to be taken like that against a tree."

Alice put her arms through the straps of her dress and looked up at the love of her life. "I don't care where you _take_ me. Besides, it's not like I objected or anything."

He still wasn't convinced and ran his hand through his now tousled hair. "I hurt you." He said looking at where he bit her. "I don't ever want to hurt you."

Alice smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "You didn't hurt me." She whispered. "Surprised me maybe, but not hurt me.

"Besides I'm just as tough as you are." She added reassuring him that she was telling the truth and okay, she had him feel her love for him.

Jasper smiled in return.

Alice took his hand and started for their new home. "And…" She started. "It's nice to know that I still excite you and you haven't gotten bored with me yet."

Jasper stopped in his tracks and whipped her around, crashing his mouth to hers. She melted into his embrace, being hit with his love and adoration.

When he finished, he rest his forehead to hers. He looked into her eyes he said softly yet firmly, "I will never get bored with you."

And they stood just like that, in each other's arms.

* * *

**Wow…wouldn't you love to be taken by Jasper. I certainly would.**

**So what did you guys think? **

**Be honest. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Should I never write lemons again or do you want more? Let me know. Review, review!**

**I love to respond to the reviews I get, so please send a signed one**

**Oh and the link for the banner is in my profile. Go check that out as well!**


End file.
